Ironic
by seddieobsession
Summary: Remember iWill Date Freddie? There's a line that Sam says that's pretty ironic looking back on it now. A fan sends in the clip of it and it creates an awkward situation for Sam and Freddie. Will they be able to get through it? Will Carly be of help?Seddie


Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all hanging at the Shay's apartment. Carly was at the computer while Sam and Freddie were watching some show about two step brothers.

"Dude, I love this devious little girl! She reminds me of myself as a kid." Sam said

Freddie laughed and said, "No kidding. But she looks nothing like you."

"Yea you're right. Hey Carls, she looks just like you as a kid!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly turned from the computer and looked at the TV.

"Really? I don't see it. Well anyway, I was looking at some emails fans sent in, and one sent me this clip from an old iCarly episode. She says it's kinda funny and ironic. "

Sam and Freddie got up and walked over to the computer.

"How is it ironic?" Freddie asked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we'll watch it now." Carly said exasperatedly.

Sam put her hands to her ear, "Ahh! Carly! Don't say that word."

Carly rolled her eyes and clicked on the video clip. It showed a pretty, brunette girl they had been video chatting with.

"Wait, isn't that Valerie!" Carly said

"What's ironic about this?" Sam asked

In the clip Valerie's voice could be heard saying,_ "Well I don't think Freddie's a dork, and I'd love to go on a date with him."_

_Then you heard Freddie's voice in the clip saying to Carly, "You won't be jealous?"_

_"I'll try to be strong."_

_"Yes!"_

Sam looked down, she tried to forget that Freddie used to have a huge crush on Carly.

_Next in the video, you heard Sam say, " Okay, Valerie, just email Freddie the address of the mental institution you're locked up in and he'll meet you there." _

Then the clip ended. Sam looked extremely embarrassed. Her and Freddie had pretty much pretended that the night at the lock in, Troubled Waters, and the whole time they dated had never happened. Freddie's eyebrows knitted together as he looked over at Sam. Carly was now staring at her two best friends trying to think of a way to break the awkwardness.

She decided to laugh and said, "Well that is kinda ironic and funny! Isn't it?"

The laugh was forced and her voice didn't come out as happy as she wanted it to.

Carly sighed, shook her head. "Ok that's it! You guys can't just pretend like it never happened! Yes you guys dated! Yes you guys broke up!"

Carly let out an exasperated grunt, she looked as if she'd been wanting to say this for awhile.

"When you guys broke up, I was afraid that it would effect iCarly and your friendship. I thought I was going to have to be the mediator again like I was back in 8th grade! But I never expected for you guys to just rewind time and pretend it never happened! I don't think its psychologically healthy! Now please stop just sitting there pretending what was in that video clip wasn't 'kinda ironic and funny' because it was! Just laugh it off. I understand that you guys just want to be friends, but after breaking up with each other you could've built your friendship even more!" Carly finally stopped yelling and breathed in a few times to calm down. She then looked between the two and stormed upstairs to give them their alone time.

Sam still hadn't looked up. Freddie was now staring back at the video clip and then he finally spoke.

"You know, as I got to know you better, I thought all those comments of 'only a crazy girl would date you' were just jokes. I guess, seeing as you wanted to date me and then preceded to check yourself in a mental hospital, you really did mean it." Freddie chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam finally looked up, smiled and said, "Yea I guess only someone as crazy as me would ever date your nubbish face."

Freddie laughed again. "I'm just glad that us dating really did happen. I was starting to worry that _I _ was going mentally insane."

Sam laughed with him. "Well that'd be good because then at least you'd be more abnormal." She suddenly realized what she said and looked down. She started to bite her nails.

Freddie's face turned into a smile. "Yea I guess that would be a good thing." He sighed, thinking deeply and then finally whispered to her, "I hope you know I still love you."

Sam stopped biting her nails and looked up at Freddie. She smiled too and almost whispered, "I love you too."

They sat there looking at each other for a couple of seconds when they suddenly an 'awww' sound come from the top of the stairs. They looked up to see Carly, hands over her mouth, looking like she was close to tears. She was always a sucker for romance. Her eyes went big when they noticed her and she quickly ran away.

Sam and Freddie decided to laugh it off and playfully ran upstairs after her


End file.
